In the sport of golf, graphite shafts have become increasingly popular in the manufacture of golf clubs. Although graphite is predominantly found on metal wood clubs (woods), there is increasing utilization of graphite shafts on the iron clubs (irons) in a golf set. It appears that golfing purists continue to use the metal shafts on most of their golf clubs but these purists are vastly outnumbered by the average golfers who are enthralled with the promise that the graphite shafts, because of their resiliency and relatively lighter weight, allow golfers to produce more club head speed in their swing and therefore allow them to hit for greater distance.
Most golf bags contain at the top of the bag, a club divider formed of at least four club divider sections constructed of very durable plastic. When the metal woods or irons with graphite shafts are inserted in the bag they bear against their respective divider section at one point along the shaft of each club. When the bag is carried by the golfer, the metal woods as well as any graphite shaft irons, move back and forth against the club divider sections. This action tends to wear a groove in the shaft where it comes in contact with the divider plastic. That is, it has been found that there is decided deterioration of the graphite shaft due to the constant moving contact of the golf clubs against the club divider sections. Over a given period of time the graphite shaft may wear so thin at its contact point with the club divider that the graphite shaft may shatter upon contact with a golf ball.
Various golf bag manufacturers have started to manufacture and sell golf bags that utilize a fur-like material along the golf club divider sections of the golf bag, ostensibly in an effort to reduce the wear on the graphite shafts referred to above. However, while such a fur-lined club divider may reduce wear on a graphite shaft, it does require the purchase of a new golf bag at a cost of somewhere between $75.00 and $100.00 to obtain this protection for the graphite shafts.
Additionally, various golf club manufacturers (of, for example, metal wood clubs) sell their new woods with a head cover which extends further down the club to cover a longer length of the graphite shaft. This extended golf club cover provides some protection against wear on the graphite shaft but it is difficult to put on the club. In addition, once it is on the club, the club head cover has a tendency to bunch up when it snags against the club divider as the club is inserted back into the bag, whereby it no longer extends down into the bag to prevent contact between the shaft and the club divider. Thus, the long club head covers not only are expensive but are, to a large extent, ineffective.